Los colores del alma
by El spartan warhammero
Summary: En el basto universo existe un mundo capaz de crear vida, la vida de estos seres es corta, dolorosa e insignificante, acompaña a estas pobres almas a través de su propio infierno personal y su lucha por vivir un día mas en esta sangrienta historia. OOC, e historia oscura


**Bien antes que nada, esta historia sera un fic de importancia secundaria, simplemente me gusto tanto esta idea que no pude sacármela de la cabeza,** **lo actualizare de ves en cuando pero mi prioridad sera las desventuras de los rojos y azules en remanente si no lo has leído te invito que le des una hojeada, en segundo sera un fic centrado únicamente en los soldados de simulación que estarán ubicados en el mundo de remanente lo que significa que los personajes de RWBY originales no saldrán, puede que un futuro ellos lleguen a tener protagonismo en esta serie, pero créanme faltara mucho para eso, otra cosa este fic estará ubicado tres años antes de lo que pasa en la primera temporada de RWBY y mucho antes de los sucesos de Blood Gulch, así que los soldados de simulación aun ni siquiera se conocen entre si, y por ultimo esta historia sera muy pero que muy OOC, tratare de que los personajes sean lo mas fieles a sus personalidades originales pero al mismo tiempo cambiare muchas cosas.**

 **En fin no me pertenecen los personajes de Rooster Teeth y este fic ha sido hecho solo para entretener a la audiencia y sin fines de lucro.**

 **Los comentarios y criticas siempre son bien recibidos, sin nada mas que decir disfruten:**

* * *

Remanente un mundo al borde del colapso en una galaxia gigantesca, que esta dentro de un universo mucho mas grande, viéndolo de lejos este planeta ni si quiera ocupa una minúscula parte del universo y este podría ser borrado en cuestión de segundos sin que el mismo universo se enterara si quiera de su existencia.

A pesar de lo patético e insignificante que es este planeta comparándolo con el resto de la creación que conforma el cosmos, tiene algo en especial, este planeta fue capaz de crear vida.

La vida de los seres que habitaban el planeta era corta, dolorosa e insignificante... pero a pesar de todo eso la vida seguía abriéndose camino, a ella no le importaba ni la dificultad ni los problemas, simplemente quería existir, como si ella fuera un desafió al universo, no importa que tan insignificante sea ella estaría siempre hay y nada podría evitarlo.

El universo en respuesta le envió un meteorito una piedra insignificante para este, esa piedra choco con una de las dos lunas de remanente, provocando lluvias de fuego en la tierra, maremotos que hundieron continentes, y cataclismos bíblicos que hicieron estremecer al mundo de tal manera que quedaría marcado para siempre, la gravedad del planeta quedo tan afectada que se dividió en cinco continentes : Solitas, Anima, Sanus, Chorus, Grimmlands, e incluso algunas islas de gran tamaño como Gulcht y Menagiere, El continente de Chorus junto con la gran isla Gulcht quedarían separadas de las demás por un vació gravitacional que con el pasar de los milenios se haría cada vez menos potente.

Aun así después de tanta destrucción que recibió Remanente la vida que albergaba en vez de desaparecer resistió, próspero y se adapto volviéndose cada vez mas fuerte, el universo impresionado y enojado que algo tan insignificante se atreviera a desafiarlo le dio su mayor bendición y al mismo tiempo su peor maldición, les dio la capacidad de razonar o usar sus almas, la vida encantada tomo estos regalos y crearía a sus mejores creaciones la humanidad y el Grimm, ambas especies evolucionaran y llenarían de vida el planeta, sin embargo con el pasar de los milenios, los Grimm envidiarían a los humanos y comenzarían una guerra que pondría a ambas especies en una batalla de tal magnitud que destruiría la vida, justo como el universo planeo.

Los siglos pasaron ambas especies evolucionaron, los humanos aprenderían a usar recursos como el polvo y también podían usar la fuerza de sus almas para convertirse en la especie dominante, mientras que el Grimm siempre celosos de ellos evolucionarían en mas de mil formas cada una mas letal e inteligente que la anterior creyendo que la única forma de derrotar a su hermano era por medio de la fuerza pura, lo cierto es que ambas especies tenían una sola cosa en común, su habilidad para adaptarse, resistir y evolucionar.

Reinos surgieron y cayeron, civilizaciones descubrieron verdades tan secretas que su simple descubrimiento provoco que ellas se destruyeran a si mismas, guerras se libraron y millones murieron, pero aun así la vida se negó a desaparecer.

Fue hasta que un día un ser humano se pregunto que pasaría si juego a ser Dios, acaso controlaría la vida y la muerte, y si lo logra. que necesita para alcanzarlo, esta es la historia de las almas que se vieron obligadas a vivir la locura en una de sus muchas expresiones y aun así seguir peleando por vivir sin importar lo insignificante que sean en este basto y oscuro universo.

* * *

*26 de marzo del 3548: Dos años antes de la caída*

Mire el reloj por lo que debería haber sido la quinta o sexta ves en los últimos minutos, preguntadme a que hora podría volver a mi casa. No es que me importe mucho irme a mi casa es decir la escuela es importante y todo, pero la verdad me da igual.

Yo, mi hermana y mi madre vivimos en un pequeño pueblo llamada Zion a las orillas costeras de Chorus, este pueblo antaño fue un gran puerto que llevaría a las personas de aquí a la isla de Gulch, bueno aunque ahora la isla es conocida como Blood Gulch, después de la gran guerra nuestro pequeña porción de tierra quedo separada del resto de los continentes, no es como si importara mucho en realidad después de todo la única forma de ir a otro continente es a través de un submarino, las tormentas que hay alrededor de Chorus son tan extremas que todos los barcos se hunden en las profundidades y los aviones simplemente desaparecen sin dejar rastro de su existencia, el submarino es la opción mas segura aunque de ves en cuando uno desaparece ya sea por el Grimm o algún maremoto, en fin la isla de Gulch antaño fue una comunidad en la que los humanos y los faunos se llevaban bien pero después de la tan aclamada gran guerra el terreno quedo tan destrozado y lleno de Grimm que solo un completo psicópata iría allí.

En fin este pueblo como muchos otros es auto suficiente, lo que significa que rara ves tenemos que comerciar con otro pueblo o negociar con la capital.

Sin embargo yo como muchos otros, odio este pueblo, absolutamente todos en el se conocen, por lo que los rumores y chismes son como la pólvora, una pequeña chispa y todo el mundo se entera, como la noticia que mi mama es madre soltera y que ella es la increíble mujer gorda y barbuda del pueblo, lo que hace que sea uno de los principales hazmereír de este estúpido pueblo, claro el hecho de que mi aspecto físico sea mas obeso que el de los demás no ayuda mucho.

El reloj al fin da la hora de salida y todos los estudiantes corren entusiasmado a la salida, aunque quiero salir corriendo también, lo mas inteligente para mi es quedarme y esperar a que nadie note mi presencia, después de todo hoy es viernes y toca el juego de golpear al hijo del fenómeno.

-Hola Grif, ¿tienes un momento?.- Me pregunta Simmons.

Simmons es el único amigo que tengo en todo el maldito pueblo, ambos tenemos 14 y nos llevamos relativamente bien, si se preguntan por que el no se burla como los demás de mi, es que el es un completo nerd, imagínate a un niño rata, con anteojos, que no puede hablar con las chicas y que fue maldecido con una cantidad insalubre de espinillas en la cara y tendrás a Simmons, así que el es también un inadaptado como yo, hurra.

-¿Que quieres Sims?.-

-Veras... es que encontré algo como super genial y tienes que venir conmigo al bosque a verlo.-

-Ught, enserio hasta el bosque, no podemos no se ir a la heladería o a la pizzeria.-

-Vamos Dex, no seas un holgazán y acompáñame, aparte en esos lugares están esos idiotas que siempre nos molestan.- Con idiotas mi buen amigo Simmons se refería a todo los malditos niños, como dije antes el y ello eramos los hazmereír de la escuela, yo soy gordo, flojo y mi madre es una atracción de circo, mientras que Sims es feo, un nerd y un cobarde, si los demás no nos molestaran el mundo realmente llegaría a su fin.

-Touche, pero como el viaje sea muy largo quiero que sepas que volveré a mi casa a dormir.-

-Claro, como si realmente tuvieras algo mejor en mente.- Ambos tomamos nuestras mochilas y salimos por una de las ventanas, por que demonios no usamos las puertas, bueno como ya dije hoy es viernes, así que hoy me toca paliza, para ser realistas a mi me toca paliza lunes y viernes, a mi amigo le tocan los martes y jueves, mientras que el miércoles es el día de golpear a los maricones inseparables, antes de que te hagas una idea incorrecta, estoy totalmente seguro que ninguno de los dos es gay, de hecho creo que Simmons esta enamorado de mi hermana menor que solo tiene 12, no lo culpo las chicas no le hablan y mi hermana me ve a mi como una especie de super héroe, por que, simple cualquiera que la toque se vera con mi puño en su cara, puede que después yo termine como un saco de boxeo, pero al menos mi hermana se salva del bullying que yo sufro, así que como Simmons es mi amigo ella lo ve como mi cómplice y piensa que ambos somos geniales, una completa mentira pero que mas da. Mientras que yo, simplemente me da igual buscar novia, no es como si alguna chica del pueblo se rebaje a ser la novia del hijo de la fenómeno, así que al diablo con todo.

Después de salir de la escuela al mas puro estilo Metal Gear, es decir usando una caja de cartón para que no nos vean, nos internamos en el bosque.

-Ah, ah, ah... uf.-

-¿Como es posible que te hayas cansado tan rápido?.- Me pregunta Simmons, después de escapar de la escuela habíamos estando caminando alrededor del bosque por media hora.

El bosque aunque la mayoría de las personas tendrían miedo de entrar por el Grimm, nosotros no, aunque la verdad era que en esta zona casi no contaba con Grimm, había uno que otro avistamiento de Grimm ocasional pero nunca nada demasiado serio, de hecho los cazadores a cargo de proteger el pueblo eran unos inútiles, les juro que es mas fácil y útil tratar de cortar césped con un cortaúñas que hacer lo que ellos a lo hora de pelear, pero bueno creo que siempre es útil tener algo que arrojarle al Grimm mientras los demás huimos.

-Cállate idiota.-

-Lo haría pero eres tan gordo que cuando te das la vuelta ya paso un año.-

-Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido.- Le respondo a mi único amigo, el me saca la lengua como insulto, y yo me conformo con enseñarle mi dedo medio, a pesar de que ambos somos buenos amigos, la mayoría del tiempo nos la pasamos discutiendo entre nosotros.

Creo que la única rozan por la cual somos amigos, aparte del hecho que ambos somos bichos raros, es que los dos tenemos problemas paternales, como ya les he dicho antes en este pueblo los rumores corren muy rápido y la historia de Simmons era que su madre murió al darlo a luz, por otro lado su padre siempre lo había odiado por esto, ya que lo consideraba como el asesino de su esposa, así que después de caer en el alcoholismo se dedico a hacerle la vida imposible a su único hijo.

Yo nunca conocí a mi padre, pero al menos se que mi madre nos ama a mi y a Kaikaina, Simmons por otro lado no tiene a nadie, recuerdo una vez que eramos mas jóvenes y bromeábamos conque su padre se casara con mi madre para así ser hermanos, a Simmons le gusto tanto esa idea que esa tarde fue corriendo a decírsela a su padre, al día siguiente que lo vi en la escuela tenia un ojo morado y el labio partido, no puedo decir que si alguien me dijera que me casara con una persona que compartiera las mismas características físicas de mi madre no lo tomaría como un insulto y lo golpearía hasta romperle la cara, pero que un padre le haga eso a su propio hijo me parece demasiado exagerado.

-¡Tara!.- Grito Sims emocionado al quitar unas ramas que tapaban la vista, yo lo seguí y mire lo que señalaba, no pude evitar sorprenderme un poco cuando vi las ruinas de un pequeño castillo.

Chorus, estaba llena de ruinas antiguas que o bien pertenecían a civilizaciones pasadas que cayeron o antiguas ciudades que fueron abandonadas durante la gran guerra, estas ruinas plagaban los bosques, selvas, pantanos y desiertos del continente, por lo que era muy sencillo encontrarlas en casi cualquier lado, sin embargo para dos niños como nosotros que buscábamos un lugar para olvidarnos de nuestros problemas esto era todo un paraíso.

-¡LO PIDO!.- Grite a todo pulmón asustando un poco a Sims.

-¿Que es lo que pides?.-

-La mejor habitación, la pido.-

-Pero yo fui quien encontró esto, así que yo tengo derecho a escoger primero.-

-Si, ¿pero la pediste?.-

-¿No...?.-

-Bueno hay que hacerlo, ¡lo pido!, ves es mio.- Le respondo fingiendo madurez en mi tono.

-Espera, creo que podemos resolver esto de una manera mas justa.- Me dice mientras se lleva una mano a la barbilla y con la otra rasca su cabeza, de repente él me empuja haciendo que yo caiga de nalgas al suelo. -¡El primero en llegar escoge!.- Grita el bastardo sabiendo lo mucho que yo odio correr.

-¡Ey eso es trampa!.- Le grito antes de comenzar a perseguirlo.

* * *

-Vas a pagar cuando te alcance... ahora si tan siquiera pudieras dejar de moverte.- Me dice Grif antes de dejarse caer al suelo jadeando en busca de aire.

Me burlo de él por su condición física, pero aun así me quedo quieto y me siento cerca de donde esta tirado.

Grif trata de golpearme, pero me senté solo lo suficientemente lejos para quedar unos centímetros fuera de su alcance, el golpea el aire en su lugar y deja caer el puño en el suelo.

-Toma eso.- Me dice como si realmente hubiera logrado golpearme.

-Claro, ¿Oye Dex, te has preguntado a quien perteneció este castillo?.- Le pregunto mirando las ruinas, nos habíamos internando en uno de sus pasillos que conectaba a una especie de patio plagado de estatuas, algunas tenían forma de reptiles humanoides gigantes, otras de humanos con grandes armaduras, pero la gran mayoría estaba o bien destruida o la erosión del aire le había pasada tanta factura que ni si quiera podía reconocerse su forma original.

-No lo se, tal ves a unos idiotas que creían que los reptiles eran sus Dioses y terminaron devorados por ellos.-

-Es posible, pero imagina todo lo que podríamos descubrir de esas civilizaciones si aun estuvieran aquí.-

-Si claro...- Me dijo con sarcasmo, que es su forma educada de decirme que me vaya a la mierda.

Desde pequeño había soñado con ser un cazador uno de esos héroes en brillante armadura que protegían al inocente y derrotaban a los malos, sin embargo cuando conocí a los cazadores que protegían el pueblo ese sueño murió con la velocidad con la que nació, mi verdadero mas grande sueño era la ciencia, descubrir la verdad, publicar una teoría que cambiara la forma de ver el mundo, con algo de suerte el mundo me recordaría como el increíble científico y aventurero Richard Dick Simmons y no como el nerd Polla o el raro pene, ni si quiera se de donde salían esos nombres, tenia la sensación de que era la culpa de mi segundo nombre, pero no tenia las pruebas para mostrarlo.

En fin, ver las ruinas y explorarlas era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, creo que a Grif también le gusta explorarlas, si tuviera que apostar, diría que su sueño es encontrar un lugar donde nadie lo moleste, así que no es de extrañar que de ves en cuando terminemos en un lugar como este.

-Sims, se esta haciendo tarde, deberíamos regresar antes de que los Grimm comienzan a surgir.- Me dijo mi compañero, voltee´al cielo y descubrí que eran cercas de las 4, aunque nos tardáramos en volver a casa llegaríamos aproximadamente a las 5, aun tendríamos otras tres horas de luz diurna como mínimo, y aparte era extremadamente extraño que viéramos a un Grimm por aquí, aunque en realidad se la razón por la cual quería irse ten temprano, puede que Grif sea un flojo y actué como uno, pero la verdad es que todos los días saliendo de la escuela va a recojer latas para venderlas, o a trabajar limpiando las calles, se que su familia tiene muchos problemas financieros después de todo y él hace lo que puede para ayudarlos.

-Si ahora que lo dices mi padre se enojara si vuelvo a llegar tan tarde.- Los dos nos levantamos y comenzamos a caminar en dirección de Zion, el camino de vuelta es tranquilo y sin incidentes, ambos casi no hablamos, normalmente discutimos de cualquier asunto pero ir a nuestras casa hace que ambos nos deprimamos un poco.

Al llegar me despido de Grif, el ira a las zonas pobres de Zion, el vive en una comunidad del pueblo que es casi exclusiva para los faunos, en realidad Chorus es uno de los peores lugares para nacer siendo fauno, durante la revolución fauno la mitad de la población de este continente era de hecho fauna, sin embargo nuestro actual gobierno conocido como la federación de estados independientes, en ese entonces se llamaba el imperio, si mientras la mayoría de los lugares eran gobernados por reyes aquí nos gobernaba un emperador, claro este emperador era un fascista total, por lo que al comienzo de la rebelión fue el responsable de uno de los mayores genocidios del planeta, los pocos faunos que sobrevivieron a este holocausto, se convirtieron en esclavos o sirvientes muy mal pagados, aunque con el cambio de un imperio a federación la esclavitud se elimino los fauno seguían siendo una especie odiada por los demás, yo personalmente no los odio, pero si me preguntaran si me gustaría vivir en la misma calle que uno de ellos lo mas probable es que me mudaría, mientras que mi padre los lincharía con sus amigos.

Mi padre es uno de los jefes del ayuntamiento que dirigen Zion, a si que no hemos tenido muchos problemas económicos, de hecho mi casa es una de las mas grandes que hay en el pueblo, aun así odio estar en ese lugar.

Son aproximadamente las 4:50 cuando llego a mi casa, no es muy tarde de hecho es demasiado temprano para llegar, aun así cuando entro, trato de hacer el menor ruido posible.

-¿Donde habías estado?.- Me pregunta mi padre que estaba viendo la tele, noto que tiene una lata de cerveza en la mano por lo que mas probable es que en este momento este borracho, como sigue conservando su puesto con sus problemas de bebida y trabajando medio turno solo de lunes a viernes, sin presentarse los sábados y domingos es todo un misterio para mi.

-Estaba jugando en el bosque con Gri...-

-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te juntes con ese idiota?, el es una de las razones por la cual eres un inútil lo sabias.-

-Pero Pa...-

-Cállate y escúchame cuando te hablo Richard.- Me grita parándose del sillón donde estaba y gritándome, a pesar de que hay unos buenos cinco metros de distancia entre los dos desde aquí me llega su aliento a alcohol, yo solo asiento con la cabeza, cuando el se pone así es mejor no hablar y solo escuchar.

-Sabes si te hubieras unido al club de fútbol como yo te lo dije tal vez no serias la mariquita que eres ahora.- Me dice mientras camina hacia mi.

-Pero papa a mi me gustan las matemáticas no el...- Me callo cuando el me da una cachetada que me hace caer al suelo, lo miro con ojos llorosos mientras limpio la sangre que sale de la comisura de los labios.

-¡Que vas a hacer!, llorar como la niñita que eres, sabes desde que naciste solo me has dado problemas, no solo te conformaste con matar a tu madre, si no que tu forma de agradecerme por matarme todo el día trabajando para que no te falte nada es convertirte en el hazmereir del pueblo, por tu culpa mi reputación y respeto cada día están mas en el suelo.-

-Si claro, y que seas un borracho de mierda no tiene nada que ver.- Susurro para mi, pero mi padre parece haberlo escuchado por lo que lo siguiente que siento es una patada en el estomago que me saca todo el aire, el me golpea por lo que parecen horas, y sin querer me orino del miedo cuando sus golpes se hacen cada vez mas fuertes.

-¡JODER!, QUE ASCO ME DAS, LIMPIA ESTE DESASTRE Y LUEGO ENCIÉRRATE EN TU CUARTO PARA ENVIARLE MENSAJES A TU NOVIECITO, PATÉTICA ESCUSA DE ABORTO FALLIDO.- Me grita antes de darme una ultima patada e irse a su habitación.

Me quedo sollozando por algún tiempo en el suelo, pero después de lo que yo creo que es el tiempo suficiente me levanto y busco el trapeador, cuando limpio el desastre que según mi padre yo hice, voy al baño a cambiarme de ropa, el bastardo me golpeo en los brazos y en el estomago, por lo que los únicos moretones que tengo están en mis antebrazos, si voy con la policía y en el milagroso caso de que ellos me crean la historia de que mi padre me golpea probablemente los convenza diciendo que los moretones me los hice mientras exploraba en el bosque, el único golpe que si es reconocible es mi mejilla izquierda donde una mano comienza a marcarse inflamando mi cara.

Cuando salgo del baño me dirijo directo a mi cuarto donde cierro la puerta con candado y me acuesto en mi cama, entierro mi cara contra la almohada y comienzo a llorar hasta quedarme dormido.

Lo que me despierta son un montón de gritos, disparos erráticos, al principio creo que todo es un sueño pero el miedo que comenzaba a sentir me decía que no.

-¡Abre la maldita puerta imbécil!.- Escucho los gritos de mi padre desde el otro lado de la puerta, rápidamente me pongo mis tenis y me apuro a abrir a la puerta lleno de miedo por lo que podría hacerme él e ignorando todo lo que ocurre afuera.

Al abrirla el me toma del brazo con tanta fuerza que siento como mi brazo arde y me arrastra afuera de la casa, trato de hablarle o preguntarle el por que, pero al verlo a la cara paso algo que me aterro mil veces más que cualquier que había visto hasta ahora, por años le había temido a su expresión de ira sin embargo esa noche la expresión mostraba miedo, pero ahora viendo que a él, el monstruo al que le había temido toda la vida mostraba miedo, no quise ni imaginarme que cosa tan horrible seria la causa de esto.

Fuera de la casa veo hacia todos los lados, y me doy cuenta de que el aire huele a madera quemada, veo de donde viene el origen del olor cuando noto una gran cantidad de humo llegando de la distancia, no le doy tanta importancia hasta que el miedo de nuevo vuelve a golpearme, el humo venia de la zona pobre de Zion, justo donde viven Grif y su hermana.

-¡Papa, tenemos que ir a ayudarlos!.- Le grito señalando el origen del humo.

-¡De que demonios estas hablando, debemos largarnos de aquí!.- Me grita en el oído mientras me sigue arrastrando, yo de alguna forma logro zafarme de su agarre y tengo la vista fija desde la zona en el que el humo sale.

-¡No voy a irme sin ellos!.- Le grito sin saber de donde eh sacado tanto valor, estoy demasiado asustado para apartar la mirada del humo, le temo a mi padre, pero la idea de que mi único amigo muera me aterra aun mas.

-¡Cállate maldito idiota, este no es momento para tus niñerías, ahora sube al maldito auto antes de que te...!- La voz de mi padre desaparece de repente, no como si estuviera hablando y progresivamente su voz se fuera haciendo cada vez mas lejana para apagarse por completo, si no que simplemente desapareció de golpe, como si ni siquiera hubiera hablado nunca, escucho un sonido de caída sordo detrás de mi, y siento como una sustancia cálida choca contra mi espalda.

Volteo lentamente hacia atrás apartando por primera ves la vista del humo negro y la dirijo hacia donde esta mi padre o lo que quedaba de él, un horrible monstruo negro, con ojos rojos y una especie de armadura de hueso alrededor de él esta encima de mi padre, con una garra lo tiene atravesado del torso de donde un flujo constante de sangre cae al suelo, en el suelo están las dos piernas de mi padre, conectadas a parte de una columna vertebral y rodeado de órganos que ni siquiera sabia que teníamos desperdigados por todo el pavimento que ahora era de color rojo.

Trato de gritar, pero me doy cuenta de que soy incapaz de hacerlo, siento como todo mi aliento se queda bloqueado en mi garganta y siento una sensación de asfixia que me hace caer de rodillas, aun con la boca abierta tratando de dejar salir un grito de horror y con los ojos tan ensanchados que parece que en cualquier momentos estos se caerán de sus cuencas oculares, me quedo viendo incapaz de hablar o incluso de respirar a la horrible criatura con forma de lobo humanoide que partió en dos ami padre.

Pensándolo en retrospectiva haber tenido esa clase de reacción me salvo la vida. Por que de repente un cazador sale de repente y ataca al Grimm con una especie de arma de fuego, el sonido del disparo provoca que vuelva a la realidad y viendo a mi padre destrozado me doy media vuelta y corro en cualquier dirección que no sea esa, volteo una ultima vez hacia atrás y veo a como el Grimm salta con demasiada facilidad hacia el cazador ignorando los disparos a quemarropa que recibe y aplasta el torso del hombre contra el pavimento, el cazador trata de gritar mientras ocurre una especie de fractura de colores en todo su cuerpo, pero el grimm le lanza un mordisco a la cara, que hace que la cabeza de este explote dejando su cerebro regado en todo el suelo.

Yo ni si quiera supe si grite o si corrí, solo recuerdo que volteé hacia enfrente y todo se convirtió en un destello, simplemente mi cuerpo quedo en modo automático, como cuando escribes en un papel mientras alguien te dicta y no te das cuenta de que estas escribiendo hasta que un texto ya esta formado en la hoja, en mi caso cuando me detengo cayendo de rodillas era incapaz de respirar, el solo hecho de tratar de hacerlo resultaba en un horrible ardor en mis pulmones, jadeando pesadamente comienzo a mirar alrededor.

Al parecer llegue aun parque que esta cerca del ayuntamiento del pueblo, tal ves si vuelva a correr llegue hay, el ayuntamiento junto con la iglesia probablemente sean las zonas mas seguras del pueblo, lentamente me levanto y comienzo a caminar en dirección del ayuntamiento, una parte de mi me grita que me detenga y vaya a buscar a Grif, pero tengo tanto miedo que me niego, me digo a mi mismo que lo mas probable es que el haya escapado del desastre o que incluso haya estado en un lugar seguro cuando paso esto, así que sigo caminando hacia el ayuntamiento ignorando la horrible sensación de traición que siento.

Sin embargo al llegar la ayuntamiento caigo de rodillas y comienzo a hiperventilar, lo que veo es un gran edificio en llamas que casi se derrumba por el fuego, me pregunto como no me di cuenta antes de que caminaba directo a un incendio, escucho gritos de ayuda y al voltear veo a unos chicos de aproximadamente mi edad correr hacia mi, ahora que lo recuerdo esos chicos son los que siempre me molestaban trato de levantarme y correr sin saber bien el por que, pero cuando lo hago veo como una especie de jabalí sale desde atrás de ellos, pega su nariz a sus piernas traseras y comienza a rodar, en menos de un segundo alcanza a mis compañeros de clase, recuerdo como siempre había deseado secretamente que un Grimm los devorara pero al ver esto no pude evitar vomitar y arrepentirme desde el fondo de mi corazón por desearle a alguien algo así.

El jabalí que alcanzo al primero de los chicos aplasto sus piernas del pie a la cintura, su cuerpo se hincho como una burbuja y cuando trato de gritar todas sus entrañas salieron por su boca mientras sus ojos explotaban y una cantidad insana de sangre salia de su nariz y boca, el jabalí que dejo de rodar embistió a otro chico y lo atravesó limpiamente con sus colmillos alrededor de la espalda baja y el estomago, el chico grito de una forma tan desgarradora que creí que era imposible para un ser humano hacer ese ruido, el jabalí molesto del grito solo lo arrojo a un lado donde la cabeza del chico choco contra una pared y pinto una flor carmesí con sus sesos.

Volví a caerme y vomite con todas mis fuerzas pero los gritos de las personas se hacían cada vez mas desgarradores y horribles, pero lo peor para mi es que cada vez se oían menos lo que significaban que yo pronto seria el siguiente, así que me volteé y corrí tan fuerte como pude hacia ninguna dirección en especifico.

-¡Simmons espera, lamento haberte tratado mal por favor ayúdame!.- Escuche un grito detrás de mi, aun así eso solo hizo que corriera con mas fuerza incluso cuando ese grito de auxilio se convirtió en un chillido irreconocible y el suelo se volvió a pintar de rojo.

* * *

-¡Mierda, mierdaaa, MIERDA!.- Gritaba mientras arrastraba a mi pequeña hermana, ya no quería seguir corriendo, nunca e tenido bueno condición física y probablemente hoy hice mas que toda mi vida, quería detenerme pero si me paraba moriría, aunque la verdad no me importaba mucho la muerte, lo que si me importaba era mi hermana y sabia que lo que me matara probablemente acabaría con mi hermana unos segundos después.

Gire a la derecha y sin querer empuje a una fauno que huía con su bebe en brazos, pensé en detenerme y ayudarla pero ante de eso la especie de oso que nos perseguía se abalanzo hacia la pobre madre, cerré los ojos y volví a correr con todas mis fuerzas, aunque yo no la asesine aun así por mi culpa ella se tropezó, odie cada parte de mi al sentir alivio de que el grimm haya dejado de perseguirnos para atacarlos a ellos, pero si escogiera entre mi hermana y ese bebe con su madre volvería a repetir esto, escuchando los gritos de la mujer y su criatura mezclados con el llanto desconsolado de mi hermana no pude evitar pensar en lo que había pasado unas horas antes.

Acaba de regresar de mi mierda de trabajo, después de haber trabajado por una horas había ganado unos pocos liens, mis compañeros faunos me miraban con odio ya que a pesar de que ellos habían trabajado desde la mañana ese mismo día y yo solo había estado hay unas pocas horas, gane un poco mas que ellos, se que la discriminación es una de las razones de esto pero como esta vez funciono a mi favor no dije nada, es curioso que yo una persona que odie el maltrato por ser diferente se aproveche de esto en su beneficio, si se que soy una hipócrita, pero a quien le importa.

Note sus miradas de odio y conté mi insignificante cantidad de liens delante de ellos a pesar de ser poca era mas, y me reí un poco al notar como el odio de ellos aumentaba, si tal vez todo el acoso y mi horrible situación se deba debido al karma, pero nuevamente a quien le importa, se que se están controlando para no golpearme, ya que si lo hacen probablemente sean linchados, por atacar a un humano, se que mi vida es una mierda, pero podría ser peor si hubiera nacido fauno a pesar de ser la escoria de mi especia el hecho de nacer humano me hace superior a ellos o eso es lo que creía.

Cuando llegaba a mi casa note a mi hermana jugando afuera con una horrible muñeca de paja que le había hecho hace años me sorprendía que aun la tuviera, cuando me vio grito de alegría y corrió a abrazarme.

-Dexter dime me trajiste algo.- Me grita mientras me abraza, yo me rió de ella y cuando su expresión cambia de feliz a molesta por mis burlas le dio un poco de mis liens, no es mucho pero basta para que ella se compre un dulce o dos, ella vuelve a reír y se va a jugar, yo la sigo y juego con ella, se que a nuestra edad esta mal jugar con juguetes, pero era realmente feliz cuando mi hermana es feliz, la verdad ella es lo único por lo que no me e escapado de este horrible pueblo.

-Dexter, Kaikaina vengan a cenar.- Nos llega un grito desde adentro de la casa yo y mi hermana nos dirigimos a la casa.

-Déjame adivinar, hoy comeremos sopa aguada o pan con agua, por lo que te tardaste en cocinar diría sopa aguada.-

-Jaja, muy gracioso, ahora entren lávense y pongan la mesa.- Me dice mi madre mientras sale afuera, de repente se escucha una pequeña explosión como si alguien hubiera aventando una pelota muy fuerte, y antes de que me de cuenta un montón de llamas comienzan a surgir alrededor de todo el pueblo, en un segundo vi a mi madre delante de mi y al otro vi un montón de llamas y ceniza donde estaba ella, luego algo me golpeo a mi y mi hermana con fuerza y ambos perdimos el conocimiento, cuando me recupere, vi como uno de los faunos de los que me burle arrastraba a una niña del tamaño de mi hermana calcinada de una casa, yo pensé lo peor pero un gemido de dolor me dijo que mi hermana estaba a mi lado y también comenzaba a despertar, volviendo la vista al hombre este lloraba mientras abraza la niña haciendo que ambos se incendiaran cuando un gigantesco animal que reconocería como una ursa en mis libros, salto y desgarro al hombre junto con la niña, entonces mis ojos se cruzaron con los ojos rojos de ese monstruo, hay supe que moriría ese día, antes de que pudiera reaccionar mi hermana grito y me saco de mi estupor el monstruo comenzó a correr hacia nosotros y en ese momento sin pensarlo tome a mi hermana y huí con toda mi fuerza.

Después de correr y correr y que la ursa decidiera matar a otra cosa que no sea nosotros, comencé a mirar a los alrededores todo el maldito pueblo estaba en llamas, veía a la izquierda y vi como unos humanos como yo y mi hermana eran empalados por un beowolf, mire hacia atrás y vi a la misma ursa de antes atacar a un fauno herido en el suelo e ignore el sonido que hizo al partir su cuello mientras la victima aun gritaba, mire a la derecha y vi a un cazador derrotar a una especie de grimm sin piernas que se movía solo con su brazos, solo para que otro saliera de la nada y le arrancara la mitad del brazo al cazador para que luego un tercero lo golpeara en el pecho haciendo un horrible sonido de huesos crujiendo.

Entonces lo entendí no importaba si eras humano o fauno, si eras un cazador o incluso un grimm, en la muerte todos eramos exactamente lo mismo, absolutamente nada todos eramos mas que nada, riendo como un maníaco seguí corriendo mi hermana que lloraba desconsolado, cuando noto mi risa ella me miro con extrañes y luego con miedo, yo que note su expresión solo pude seguir corriendo y riendo, seguí corriendo aun cuando mis piernas ardieron, seguí corriendo cuando mis pulmones me gritaban por oxigeno, seguí corriendo aun cuando vomitaba en el suelo, seguí corriendo hasta que perdí la memoria.

Cuando desperté estaba en las ruinas de antes, por un momento creí que todo fue una horrible pesadilla, pero el olor de vomito y otros fluidos corporales me provoco dudas, ver a mi hermana en un estado similar al mio,es decir llena de fluidos corporales entre ellos sangre y tripas que no eran suyas me hizo recordar todo de golpe, trate de gritar pero me di cuenta que no era capaz de hacerlo solo salio un gemido ahogado, entonces escuche uno ruidos que venían del bosque, me asuste y trate de moverme, pero un dolor atravesó mis piernas y me hizo incapaz de moverme, mire hacia mis pies y note como ambos estaban casi calcinados el plástico de mis tenis en algún momento se fundió y se derritió en mis pies pegándose a ellos, por si fuera poco, las suelas de ambos estaban desgarradas por el sobre uso junto con las plantas de mis pies lo provoco que un pequeño charco de sangre se formara sobre mis pies, me prepare para lo peor, pero del bosque salio Simmons lleno de rasguños y sangre, trate de ignorar la mancha de gran tamaño que venia de su pantalón y el horrible olor de mierda y orina que venia de él, el me miro se rió con ironía y luego cayo desmayado en el suelo, trate de levantarme y hablar pero el dolor insoportable de mis piernas y el dolor de mis pulmones me hicieron vomitar sangre, vi la sangre en el suelo y antes de que pudiera hacer nada caí sobre ella, con toda mi fuerza me gire sobre mi mismo y note como el oscuro cielo se volvía naranja, antes de darme cuenta el cielo se volvió a hacer oscuro y con ella mi consciencia.

* * *

*28 de marzo del 3548: Dos años antes de la caída*

-Al fin despiertas.- Me dice una voz, al abrir los ojos lo primero que siento es un impacto en mi pecho, trato de quejarme pero un llanto me detiene. -Dexter, hermano estaba tan asustada.-

Trato de consolar a mi hermana, y miro a la otra voz, al que veo es a Simmons que ponía unos pocos frutos en unas hijas y los dividía en tres partes iguales, a pesar de que lo vi apenas ayer, parecía mas flaco que de costumbre y su mirada se ve horriblemente sombría.

-Te ves como la mierda.- Le digo sin pensar en mis palabras y el me responde.

-Acaso no te has visto en un espejo.- Yo me rió de su respuesta, y en pocos segundos el me sigue en mi ataque de risa, mi hermana no tarda y también comienza a reír, de repente nuestras risas comienzan a convertirse en sollozos y antes de que nos demos cuenta lo tres estamos llorando como niños pequeños.

Cuando nos tranquilizamos Simmons me da una de esas hojas llena de fruta a mi y otra a mi hermana, el se queda con la ultima y comienza a comer lentamente, yo sin ponerme a pensarlo las como todas de inmediato y me arrepiento no tardo mucho en llegar, ya que siento horribles arcadas.

-Dexter, no deberías de comerlas todas de golpe, después de todo no has comido nada en un día y medio, aparte Simmons me dice que mas que comida necesitas agua.-

-Si, ya me di cuenta.- Le respondo con un poco de sarcasmo,

-Tal ves debas ir al rió a limpiarte.- Me dice mi amigo, yo me pregunto a que se refiere, pero noto que aun sigo igual de sucio que siempre, mientras que Simmons y Kaikaina a pesar de tener la ropa destrozada no desprenden el mismo hedor que yo.

-Claro.- Sin embargo al momento de levantarme mis pies vuelven a arder, ahora que los miro están cubiertos de hojas y pegadas con una especie de rama flexible, miro a Simmons con curiosidad sobre esto.

-Agradece que no perdiste los pies.- Me responde con cinismo, definitivamente no es el mismo Simmons que conozco pensé, pero aun así me dirigí al rió que se encontraba, detrás de las ruinas, cada paso que daba era un infierno y estuve tentado a pedirles ayuda, pero mi dignidad como hermano mayor y la falta de expresiones de parte de Simmons me hace pensar que mejor no lo haga, cuando volví con ellos mas limpio y con menos olor a vomito y heces, veo a Simmons dibujar un mapa con una rama en el suelo.

-¿Que es lo que haces?.- Le pregunto aunque ya se la respuesta.

-Hago un mapa, para saber adonde debemos ir.-

-En serio.-

-Si después de todo... están todos muertos.- Simmons me dice pero a medio camino reprime un sollozo y continua, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, yo tengo a mi hermana viva y Simmons no tiene absolutamente nadie, no es de extrañar que actué así.

-Adonde vamos a ir entonces regresamos a Zion o vamos a los otros pueblos.-

-No quiero volver a Zion... no después de eso, pero ir a otros pueblos no estoy seguro de que lo logremos.-

-¿Y si nos quedamos aquí?.- Dice mi hermana que hasta ahora no había hablado.

-No es buena idea después de todo estamos a solo media hora de Zion si caminamos.-

-Entonces que nos sentamos aquí y esperamos morir.- Le respondo a Sims.

-No lo se y déjame pensar en vez de quejarte.-

Gruño y me siento en el suelo, se que no soy útil para nada en este momento pero debo de hacer algo para evitar pensar en lo que paso, si me detengo recuerdo el fuego que lo consume todo y... y...

Mi hermana me abraza sabiendo mas o menos en que pensaba y le agradezco infinitamente eso, mírame aquí siempre creyendo que yo seria el que la protegería para siempre y ahora es al revés.

-Tenemos tres opciones ir en contra del rió y caminar por seis semanas hasta llegar a Landown, seguir la costa hacia el este por cuatro semanas y llegar a Edén o viajar al norte por la costa por dos meses y llegar a Jerico.-

Pense en las opciones que me dio Simmons, Jerico y Edén eran dos importantes zonas costeras al igual que Zion, la diferencia entre ellas es que Jerico era una gran ciudad miliar rodeada de una gigantesca muralla que obtenía todos sus frutos de la guerra y la pesca, se decía que sus buques de guerra eran capaces de derrotar a los grandes leviatanes Grimm y sus Submarinos eran capaces de cruzar el vació gravitacional que dividía el planeta en dos, incluso durante y después de la gran guerra Atlas y Jerico siembre habrían tenido una gran relación, después de todo gracias a los barcos y submarinos de Jerico y la superioridad militar de la infantería atliasiana los hicieron enemigos que temer, sin embargo llegar hay llevaría mucho tiempo y los Grimm debes en cuando aparecían cerca de sus murallas lo que provoca pequeñas escaramuzas que no diferenciaban entre especies, a pesar de que Jerico gracias a esto necesitaba mas mano lo volvía un lugar excelente para que personas sin futuro como nosotros en este momento tuvieran un trabajo decente y vida cómoda siempre y cuando mostraran esfuerzo al trabajar, sin embargo el hecho de que fuera tan peligroso su viaje hay hizo que me negara ir allí, Edén por otra parte era una gran isla que se dedicaba al comercio tanto así que se bautizo como Edén por su rica prosperidad, sin embargo con la gran guerra fueron obligados a dejar todo atrás debido que a su mayoría de habitantes era fauno, no hace falta decir que casi todos fueron masacrados, ahora Edén era todo un infierno, no solo no tenia una encomia buena si no que en ella se practicaba el mercado negro y la trata de personas para sobrevivir, no quería ni siquiera imaginarme si nosotros fuéramos esclavizados y llevados a alguna isla lejana fuera de la jurisdiccional de la FEI o Federación de estados independientes.

La ultima opción era ir en contra cause del rió, si lo seguíamos llegaríamos a Zion donde el rió desembocaba en el mar pero si íbamos, en contra llegaríamos a una pequeña ciudad llamada Landown en honor a los valles y depresiones que la rodeaban, de hecho una de estas depresiones es de la que nació el rió que desembocaba en Zion, a pesar de que el viaje era relativamente largo, era por mucho mas seguro que ir a Jerico y su ciudad si tenia la moralidad de la cual Edén carecía.

-Tal vez lo mejor sea ir a Landown.- Dije en voz alta al terminar de pensar en mis opciones.

-Yo creo que es mejor ir a Jerico, puede que sea mas largo el viaje, pero siempre están reclutando personas por lo que no tendremos que molestarnos mucho en buscar un refugio.- Me respondió mi mejor amigo.

-Y si mejor vamos a Edén.- Dijo mi hermanita, después de que ambos la miráramos con una expresión que decía en que estas pensando y absolutamente no, se callo y no volvió a participar en la conversación.

-Y como piensas llegar a Jerico, primero necesitamos una arma en caso de que un Grimm aparezca y en caso de la que tengamos como lo derrotaríamos, tu viste como derrotaron a los cazadores, puede que ellos sean una mierda a la hora de pelear, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ellos tengan entrenamiento y nosotros no.-

-Así, entonces dime que harás cuando llegues a Landown, ese lugar no es muy prospero económicamente y a no ser que te enlistes en el ejercito, al cual no tienes la edad mínima para entrar, dudo mucho que alguien nos ofrezca asilo, al menos en Jerico podemos encontrar trabajo como aprendices de marineros, o trabajar como pescadores, incluso podemos ayudar a reparar y limpiar murallas a cambio de un lugar donde dormir y comer.-

-A diferencia de ti niño mimado yo se lo que es tener una vida dura y no tener nada que llevarte a la boca por semanas, si pude sobrevivir en este asqueroso pueblo, lograre hacerlo en cualquier lugar, si no te gusta puedes quedarte aquí, irte a tu presiona Jerico o acompañarnos a Kaikaina y a mi.- Le digo a Simmons, se que toque un nervio al decirle niño mimado por que es lo mas lejano a la realidad, pero estaba enojado y desesperado ahora, no podría importarme menos su opinión ahora.

Note que Simmons hizo una expresión de sorpresa y luego otra de enojo,una parte de mi se preocupo por que en realidad se fuera el solo, pero era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo o disculparme.

-Mierda, esta bien los voy a acompañar solo por que no estoy seguro de que puedan sobrevivir en el bosque son mis conocimientos o se pierdan a pesar de que solo tienen que seguir el rió en contracorriente.-

-Como tu quieras.- Le respondo y me cruzo de brazos mientras me volteo.

Medio día después hemos terminado de hacer los preparativos con lo poco que podíamos encontrar en las ruinas y nos marchamos rumbo a Landown, si hubiera sabido antes que clase de horrores nos encontraríamos en el futuro por esta acción, hubiera preferido morir en Zion, o arriesgarme limpiando botas en Jerico, después de todo sin saberlo caminábamos directo a la locura.


End file.
